One Mission
by Leviathos
Summary: One would think many ways for how the future of Wars World shall be. This story stars Koal, Jugger, and a new Black Hole CO in this story of an undercover mission.
1. Prologue

**KOTS- Thanks for your review. Yeah, I always have problems with my verb tense. Thanks for pointing that out. And also thanks for reviewing.

* * *

Okay, so I didn't write in a while. I have school, plus you don't know how busy I am. So I'm starting a new one. Trust me, I'll stick with this one all the time. Like some writers, they do tend to get bored with writing, like me. So I'm not one of those writing lovers, but I want to and I will. So, enjoy. And give hopes that I will write more, if you care that is. Oh yeah, all characters and the following content belongs to their respected owners. So you might expect the wrongness in a CO's personality. Enjoy! Suggestions can help, too. But no flames, please. **

**Prologue**

_One must understand the world... the environment... the social... the within... one must understand the world.. to rule it..._

"Okay, let's see... cars are running here... clearly the Orange Star Nation won't expect a Black Hole invasion... pfft, yeah right. I don't see a single military unit in sight... could it be possible they thought Black Hole is actually dead? My god, the Allied Nations are such idiots. I would like to look at their faces when we launched a surprise attack. Haha, I could already picture how it would be like... damn, this should be real easy for an invasion against Orange Star."

"Hey, woman! It's your turn to take out the trash!"

"What the-" She was hit in the face by Koal's shoe.

* * *

It's been three years and there haven't been any wars. It's almost as if it's safe to change Wars World to its proper name, but the Allied Nations have to keep it for the memory of the lost soldiers of the three great wars. Of course, Black Hole is still alive. In fact, there are many events that happened throughout Wars World. 

Black Hole was under the control of Adder, Lash, and Flak. They decided to wrap up another invasion. But it wasn't long for a new Black Hole leader to rise up. One CO named Golgaloth managed to beat Lash for election of new Black Hole Commander. He took five new Black Hole COs into his high rank positions. Golgaloth, however, refused to take Lash, Adder, and Flak in his commanding force, because he figured they would foil his deeper plans of the grand takeover. The three didn't want to join anyway, so they decided to become the rebels of Black Hole, trying to tear the nation on their own. It will take some time, though.

The remaining people of Bolt Guard, apparently, were threatened by Golgaloth's people. If they refused to join his army, they would be... executed. So they have no choice but to join. Kindle, however, acted as an undercover agent to find out more about this Golgaloth person. She figured there's much hidden deep within his mind. Koal and Jugger were in charge of keeping that a secret.

It wasn't long before another nation rose up. Violet Nebula had risen after many families had lost their loved ones in battle. Soldiers around the world that have died weren't forgiven yet. Their sons and daughters teamed up and decided to make up a new territory, to work for money. A mercenary nation, lead by three related orphans. The grand commander is Cade, who is considered to be "fruity". People say his past made him like that, but no one knows why. He quickly put his sister, Jade, in charge. He needed to do an undercover operation for awhile...

There have been many great, yet mysterious articles. Hawke was still missing, leaving no trace of anything. Many soldiers and recons found no evidence of anything. Also, Sturm's parts... were gone... after he was murdered. And Andy... well... it's been concluded that he... quit the Orange Star Army. No one knows why. He could be trying to find out his past around the world, but everybody doesn't know for sure.

There were many good things happening, too. Rachel took full command of the Orange Star Nation while Nell retired. Also, Eagle left Drake, Jess, and Javier back at Green Earth to go on a honey moon, you know what I mean. Not to mention, lots of new COs. Such as Sasha's best friend, Sensei's new student, Grimm's brother, Jess' cousin, and Javier's nephew and neice. But trust me, you don't want to get their names just now.

* * *

And now leads to this story of Koal, Jugger, and the one named... Yina. This hot-headed CO is part of Golgaloth's force as a general third-in-charge. Yina isn't like most humans. Rumor has it that she was taken to her father as a biological experiment. This experiment was a fusion test between her... and a one-eyed cat. She couldn't get over with her past, so she spreads the anger and suffer to others by doing meaningful things. And yes, that means her left eye is a hole and she has cat ears and a tail. Basically, Yina hates almost everyone... and almost... everything. 

Now these three CO's are on a mission. The location... Orange Star Capital City. Objective... retreiving intel of the nation. Purpose... taking the nation inside out.

"Koal, you midget! Why the hell you threw your shoe at me!" yelled Yina.

"Hey, I'm washing the dishes! Would it be reasonable for me to instead throw a plate at you? Besides, I did the trash about five times in a row!"

"Why do I have to share this mission with you?"

"Stop whining like the baby, and you're older than me!"

Unfortunately, Black Hole will have much trouble before it officially rises to start another great war...


	2. A Midget, a Robot, and a Cat

**Chapter 1- A Midget, a Robot, and a Cat**

_One cannot assume to finish a task so easily... those who thought that way... are fools..._

"Breakfast! Wake up, woman! You don't want to miss out my delicious steamed chow mein!"

Yina woke up with a sigh. It was hard for her to sleep last night because of a dream she had. Furthermore, she doesn't care at all. What she can't stand right now is the annoying bell rings Koal always make every morning. Yina slowly stood up and brushed her teeth.

"Hurry up, you don't want to leave your food impatient!"

"I said I'm coming!" Yina, always wearing a long-sleeved shirt, sat down at the table.

"Sheesh, why are you always the last one to wake up? Jugger can beat you in a record of three hours!"

"He's a robot... he woke up 5 am."

"I... er... do not overestimate my buddy! Now, eat."

Yina stared at Koal, who quickly turned to his food and started eating. Then she stared at Jugger, who was doing nothing to his chow mein. "Uhh... why do you bother to feed... a robot... with noodles?"

Koal looked up and said, "It's his power source. Like humans, robots need something to power them. Jugger is programmed to feed on energy of foods to power himself."

Yina studied him hardly. Jugger was just sitting there, doing nothing. Yina continued to stare.

"Hey, woman!"

"My name is Yina, okay? I am no stranger, got that? Now, what the hell do you want?"

"You are being very impolite to Jugger."

"What! All I'm doing is-" When Yina turned to Jugger, his bowl was already finished. "What? That's... impossible..."

She looked under the table, then under the bowl, and then somewhere on Jugger. "How is it that a robot with no mouth can eat something so fast?"

"Hey! You better not do something funny to him!"

Yina was pressing her fingers all over Jugger. "I know this steel ball is keeping something under my ears-"

Suddenly, she was whacked in the head by Koal's serving spoon. "Will you quit examining Jugger and start eating?" Yina made an angry face and said, "How about I examine you with my fists, clown face?" Koal widen his eyes and replied, "Just shut up. I don't want our first mission to get chaotic, so go finish your chow mein and do your grocery job. The fridge is running out of chicken and pork. You do not want to miss tonight's special! Isn't that right Jugger?"

Jugger replied, "Affirmative." Yina kept her grudge and sat down to eat her chow mein.

* * *

Somewhat afternoon, Yina left the apartment, muttering. She walked all the way to the market called "The Hachi Mart." Yina looked at the list. "First, I'll need some frozen beef and-" Suddenly, she bumped into a person around the aisle. Yina recovered her head and said, "Watch where you're going, you idiot!" 

"Oh sorry, are you alright?" asked the person. "My... y-you have... one eye!" Yina got up and said, "Yeah, I'm not one of your average-looking people. Now, I gotta go... wait a minute... you look familiar." The person had long blue hair, wearing a sweater and long pants.

"Familiar? What makes you say that?" Yina studied the person's face and asked, "What's your name?"

"My name?" the person stuttered and quickly said, "Uhh... it's... er... um... Suzi! Yeah, Suzi! Yup, that's my name!" Yina studied some more. "Are you sure you're Suzi? You've got a unique color for your hair, and you sound... very different compared to your gender..."

"Ahh... I am not who I am! Look, I'm sorry, I gotta go to the bathroom! Where is the bathroom?" Yina pointed out. "It's just over there." The person bowed two times, thanked her, and went to the boys' bathroom. "Gah! Wait, you're in the wrong-" Yina was creeped out that the person went to the boys' bathroom. She asked herself, "Could that person be... why am I thinking about this?" Suddenly, she heard an announcement from the speaker. "Five minutes for early closing today! Sorry for the news, but this market will close in five minutes!"

Yina was shocked. "Ahh, gotta get groceries before clown face gets all mad at me!"

* * *

She arrived at the apartment with bags of meat and vegetables. "Finally, you came! And why are tired?" 

"Store... closed... five minutes... stupid... clown..." She dropped all the groceries and started to kneel down. Koal took out his apron. "Hmph. And you thought shopping grocery was that hard? Hell, I cook for you and Jugger! Where were you to assist me?"

Yina lay down on the couch and said, "I was busy doing the mission. Remember? The mission! And you were acting like an idiot who doesn't care for Black Hole."

"Excuse me? I've never worked for Black Hole until now! I was in Bolt Guard!"

"Shut the hell up, clown face!"

"What? You shut-"

The door opened. "Oops, I didn't know it was unlock." It was the same person Yina met today. "Hey, you're that girl... or at least I thought you were. But now I know who you are."

The person stuttered like last time. "What? No, you still don't know who I am!" Koal went out of the kitchen and saw the person who opened the door. "Hmm? Is this a friend of yours, woman?"

Yina rubbed her face with her hand and said, "Clown face, you know I don't have friends. But this person... is Commander of Violet Nebula." Koal was shocked and yelled, "A commander... in our house!" Yina continued explaining, "And this here... is Cade."

Cade dropped down for a second, but stood up. "Okay, you found out my disguise. But I gotta admit, I like it." Yina grabbed his collar and yelled, "So why are you here at the Orange Star Capital City? Huh? Is this a mission to assassinate us?"

Cade sweat and said, "Actually, I'm here to retrieve intel about Orange Star!" Yina let her anger down, and was puzzled. "Hey, that's our job. And your against Orange Star, too?" Cade caught his breath and continued, "Your leader paid the Violet Nebula Nation to aid your undercover mission." Yina sighed. "This is... just nonsense. Cade, if what you said is true... then our Black Hole commander is a complete idiot."

"But why would you visit our house at first?" asked Koal. Cade took something out from his pocket and hand it to Yina. "You forgot your 80 dollar change at the market." He smiled. Yina blushed, and Koal made a darkly face. "Yina..." said Koal, in a deep, angry voice. "Did you spend using that hundred dollar bill?"

"Hey, it was gonna close in five minutes! I don't have time to check the money!"

Koal just went back to the kitchen and said, "Even if you blame the market itself, I would consider you irresponsible." There was a pause until...

"Irresponsible? I'll show you... irresponsible..." She picked up a metal rod off the rugged floor and rushed to the kitchen. "Ow! Why you immature woman..."

Cade stared at the fight blankly and said, "Well, I'll be in the apartment room across yours. Say hi to Jugger for me, will you, guys?" He left.

"This... is depressing. I"m too wounded to make my sweet and sour pork now!"

"Shut up, clown face. We're lucky enough that your steel ball is here to heal us. Sheesh..."


	3. The B in Black is Blue

**Chapter 2- The B in Black is Blue**

"... Black Hole seems to be dead, alright. In other news, eggplants are now illegal..."

Yina turned off the TV and said, "Nothing good."

"Hey, woman! Your commander is on my laptop screen!" Yina got out of the couch and walked to the kitchen, where she saw Koal and Jugger sitting on the chairs near the laptop on the table. "See? He popped on my screen while I was playing Age of Empires!" said Koal.

"Eh?" Yina looked at the laptop. There, she could see the commander of Black Hole himself. "So you've finally shown your face and came to contact us?"

"Yes. How's the mission?" Yina explained, "Well, everyone in Orange Star thinks we're long gone. Pssh, they haven't noticed they have Black Hole citizens in their nation. And we also met this guy named Cade. It appears his mission shares something in common."

"Yes, I've paid him to assist you and your team," said Golgaloth. Yina made her voice louder and said, "But why didn't you tell us we'll have company, especially when they live in an apartment room across from us?" There was a pause. "Must've slipped my mind," said Golgaloth. Koal and Yina fell down heavily. "What kind of commander are you, you idiotic jerk?" yelled Yina, angrily.

"Nevermind that," Golgaloth continued, "all you know that Cade will be assisting your mission. But I've heard reports that they'll send an Orange Star CO to inspect you guys. Now, goodbye!"

"Hey, wait!" Too late. Golgaloth wasn't on the screen anymore. Just a bunch of monster trucks slaughtering peasants. They stared at it for a moment. "Well, least I know that Koal is a big cheater." She made him angry. "I am not a cheater!" argued Koal.

"Oh? And what's that?" Yina pointed at the screen. "J-just shut your mouth! And I am not a cheater!" Yina left the kitchen, laughing and smiling. (She smiles very rarely.)

* * *

"Hm? Oh, it's you! I'm so very-" 

"Cade, do you have information about Orange Star besides the fact that they think Black Hole is gone?" asked Yina. Cade thought for a while, then said, "Well, I think I have something!" Yina told him to go to their apartment room for the discussion.

Yina, Koal, and Cade were sitting on the couch. Jugger was just sitting on the floor. Cade laid a piece of paper on the table and explained, "This is all the notes I have so far. It has all the intel about Orange Star's future operations." Yina picked the paper up and read. "So... they're sending spies all over the world?"

"Yes," answered Cade. "They know the locations of every formal Black Hole CO, such as Flak, Adder, Lash, Kindle, and Koal as well. The only thing I can conclude is that... they'll be sending a spie to inspect every formal Black Hole CO."

Yina and Koal glanced at Cade. "Does that mean..." Cade nodded and said, "They can and will send a person to inspect our pogress of this mission."

"But then, we can't lead our invasion," said Koal. "Does this mean Golgaloth's plan for another war has failed?" Cade shook his head. "Possibly unlikely. They may have locations of the formal COs, but not the new COs. Golgaloth can still proceed his plan at his desire."

Yina looked down. "Even if Golgaloth can invade the world. He... and I will have much trouble with Orange Star..."

"And why would you say that?" asked Cade. Yina grabbed his collar and yelled, "Isn't it obvious? Koal is living here... with us! Because of him, we will fail this operation!"

Koal was surprised by her words. "Then... it will be my fault that his plan... isn't 100? I will be blamed?"

"Yes, you can and will be blamed!" yelled Yina.

"Not quite," winked Cade. Yina and Koal were puzzled. "It's pretty possible that our inspector could be dumb."

"Aw, come on, Cade! What are the chances of that?" Suddenly, there was a crashing noise outside. "Mah car!"

"I'm sorry, sir. But you're car is in my way!"

"But mah baby cost me three thousand dollars!"

"Not if you're talking to a commanding officer! Here's my I. O. U.. Have a nice day!"

The four people in the apartment room just stood there, silently. They were listening to the situation outside.

"Pay me now!"

"I'm sorry, sir. Can't you see I came from Blue Moon only to do this very important and classified inspection?"

"Inspection? I'll inspect your jeep!"

"Hey, I built that jeep! No, that guy just jacked my Bessie! No... come back... Bessie! NO! Huh? Hah, you crashed at a fire hydrant! Now, get... wait a minute. Bessie is at home, he can't be here at Orange Star. Oh, well. That broken jeep is now yours."

There were sounds of someone stepping on a concrete staircase. In a few seconds, there was a doorbell. "I'll... get that." Yina picked her metal rod from the floor and went to the door. She opened the door and saw a brown-haired, young adult person with a cap. He's wearing a blue polo and shirt, and khaki jeans. "Hello, ma'am. I'm Nervin, CO of Blue Moon, here to inspect this apartment room. Is there a person named Koal around there?"

Yina stared at him, he was smiling. "You're an idiot, are you?" Nervin made a look. "Hey, that's no way to greet-" She hit him on the head with a long metal rod. "Ahh, careful with your violent tools! I'm from Blue Moon!" Yina continued hitting him.

"Yina! Stop hurting this defenseless boy!" cried Cade, as he wrapped his hands around Nervin. "Come on, Cade! He's an enemy! We shouldn't let him in our apartment room!"

"Don't worry. Having an inspector here isn't that all bad!"

"Isn't that bad? What makes you say so?"

Cade helped Nervin to get up from Yina's beatings, while Koal took out a bag of fortune cookies for the talk. Nervin explained why they sent a Blue Moon Co instead of an Orange Star CO for the inspection. Cade still kept his arms around Nervin. "So, Orange Star just didn't have any more COs to deal with us? And instead, they called Blue Moon and they sent you?" asked Koal. "Yup," replied Nervin, "And also note that I have to live with you, guys."

"What?" stuttered Yina.

"Eh... fine," said Koal.

"That's great!" said Cade, happily.

"Yeah, not only I'm doing my job, but I can have great fun with everyone!" smiled Nervin. Yina got up, and yelled, "Do you realize that you're way stupid and you'd expect to have fun with Black Hole commanders?"

"Yina, be quiet. At least this cutie only expects to have a great time. I think I like this inspector!" giggled Cade. Nervin smiled and said, "At least I'll try to have fun with Allied Nation's formal enemies." Yina twitched her eye and said, "Do you realize that the person who's hugging you is not a girl?"

"Uhh... really?" asked Nervin, looking worried. "Is this true, Cade?" Cade nodded with his eyes closed. "Aaaahhhhhh!"

* * *

_One must either gain or lose trust... to receive their one true desire..._

"Goddammit... not one of those dreams again..." said Yina, wiping her eye. She brushed her teeth, and walked in the living room. She found Koal and Jugger eating their breakfast, and Nervin watching TV.

"Yina! You are yet late again for your breakfast! Nervin just ate already, and Jugger and I are almost done! Hurry, your rice is getting cold!"

"Hold on! I'm gonna check on Nervin for a second!" She went to see what Nervin was watching. "So... what have you found out about us?"

"Sshh, I love this part!" Both of them stood silent as the TV spoke.

"Hey, nigga! Watch where you're going!"

"What did you just call me... wait a minute. I'm orange."

"Hey! Come back here! This is your only chance to throw your life away! (The last three quotes respectfully belongs to Boondocks... except the orange part.)

Yina sighed and left Nervin. "This is going to be one hell of a mission."


	4. A Family Which Isn't Really a Family

**Chapter 3- A Family Which Isn't Really a Family**

"Man, Koal... this chicken... awesome..."

"Indeed. You won't food like this anywhere. Though, I never expected an Allied Nation CO to compliment my food."

"What's the big deal? It's just food."

"Shut up, woman."

Yina, Koal, Nervin, and Jugger were eating in the table for lunch. It was a big dish of fried rice, orange chicken, and beef with brocolli. "Are you like a chef or something? This stuff is so good!" said Nervin, "Especially this orange chicken... so sweet."

"Why do peope call this orange chicken? It doesn't even look that orange," said Yina. Koal spoked, "Well, they because-"

"Isn't orange chicken from Orange Star?" interrupted Nervin. There was a pause. "Orange chicken is not from Orange Star, you big dimwit!" Koal whacked Nervin on the head with a huge serving spoon. They all continued to eat. Nervin silently gulped his food until he saw something... unusual.

"Hey, Koal. You're robot friend... doesn't seem hungry." All three of them looked at Jugger, who haven't touched his plate. "Of course, he's hungry," said Koal, "Isn't it obvious?"

Yina and Nervin were puzzled. "Koal... how the hell can you tell that a steel ball of yours is hungry!" shouted Yina.

"Sheesh, I hate it when people mind Jugger so much at te table..."

* * *

It was getting dark. Nervin was watching TV, and Yina was using the laptop for research about the Orane Star history. Jugger's power battery was too low for him to do anything, so Koal went grocery shopping by himself. "I'm back! Nervin, since Jugger is recharging, you can go and prepare the oven and kitchen tools!" 

"Yes, sir! Anything for more of your food!" As soon as Koal put on his apron, the door rang. "Yina, get the door!"

"Go get it, yourself. I'm not gonna be bossed around by some clown!" yelled Yina from her room. Koal opened the door and it was a person in a familiar uniform. "Eh... and who might you be?" asked Koal.

"Hello, sir. Immigration officer, at service," he said. There was a pause. "Oh, hell no..."

Koal, Yina, and Nervin were sitting on the couch, while the officer sat on a chair. "So... what's your business around here?" asked Koal, nervously.

"Oh, I just heard..." said the officer, "that there's something you're missing before you're required to become a citizen of Orange Star Nation."

"What? Are you racist or something?" asked Koal. 'Young man, I say that I am not racist and you're showing a bad attitude here!" Koal shut his mouth.

"Well, Koal. Have you ever graduated from highschool before?" questioned the officer. Koal nodded.

"Hmm, odd. The folders say you've never attended school, especially the pre-level."

"Wait... does this mean..." Koal was shocked. "I have to go to school again!"

Nervin fell silently, while Yina laughed all over Koal. "This can't be... unless... agh! I must've left them at home!"

"Hah, clown face is going to baby school!" laughed Yina. Koal looked down.

"Not to mention, are these two your parents?" questioned the officer. Yina stopped laughing, and Koal looked up.

"Man, what kind of irresponsible parents would not let their child go to school?" asked the officer.

"What! This is not a family, you stupid cop! I'm not married, and why would I marry a big dumb idiot like Nervin? And clown face, he is not my son! Why the hell would you think that, mister big fat officer?" shouted Yina, angrily. Nervin was left speechless, and Koal almost looked like he's laughing.

"Well, I kinda think that way. I mean, a man, a woman, and boy. Looks like a family from what I see. Speaking of family, I'll take it back. You guys are too weird. Nervin, I know he's a Blue Moon CO, but for a russian CO, he was rumored as a dumbass."

"Hey! That's not nice!"

"And Koal, why would someone keep his face painted like that! It's... hideous!"

"Always with that same exact insult around the world!"

"And you, young ma'am. You are the worst of the three. You have... a tail... and cat ears sticking out of your hair! What are you, a mutalized freak? I mean, who would make such freaky... person? Not to mention how hot-headed are you!"

"That's... it! Get out of our house!"

* * *

"Yeah... I'm sorry I've caused a fuss about you, guys. I think I just can't take this place, anymore." 

"Eh... don't worry, officer," said Koal, "I always get the same annoying insult alot."

"I take back everything I said, so how's the girl?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's doing fine," said Nervin.

"Er... okay. Don't forget, Koal. You have to register for... preschool."

"Yeah... I know... well, goodbye. I gotta check my robot."

"Hm? You have a robot?"

"Yes."

The officer didn't said anything, and he left.


	5. Koal Goes to School

**Chapter 4- Koal Goes to School**

"I'm home!"

"Ah, Koal. Back from school?"

"Yes, Nervin. But I'm getting transfered to high school."

"You were promoted again? Sheesh... lucky fellow."

It was a week after they met the immigration officer. Koal just got promoted the ninth time this week. "Hey, Jugger! Prepare the kitchen stuff, I wanna celebrate with my delicous meals."

Jugger, currently standing in the corner, immediately walked to the kitchen and put out the kitchen knives and tools. "Hey, where's that woman?" asked Koal.

Nervin, watching TV, replied, "She's busy doing some stuff on the laptop in her room. Best not to disturb her."

"Well, I need someone to register me for highschool."

"Oh, can-"

"No. I can't have someone who is... er..."

Nervin made a face. "Why can't you let me register you?"

"I just can't have someone as idiotic as you. That's why I ask where that woman is," said Koal. Nervin muttered and turned back to the TV, while Koal knocked on Yina's door.

"For the last time, no! I don't want a date, you obsessed idiot!" she yelled, as if she's already been annoyed.

"Actually, it's Koal. I just need to ask you something."

"Oh, it's clown face. What is it?"

"I need someone to register me for highschool. Can you do it?"

"Yes, I can."

"Okay, but you have to wake up early in the morning."

"Who saids I'm gonna register you?"

Koal made a face. "But... you said-"

"All I said is that I can. I didn't say I would."

Koal got angry. "Look here, woman! I gotta-"

Yina interrupted again. "I don't see why you gotta take education seriously. Why can't you take that steel ball or that idiot?"

"Well, it's... Jugger is a robot, I can't let him put my place in high school! And Nervin... he's... the dumbest commanding officer I had ever seen!"

There was a moment of silence. "All right, fine. But you owe me. I just can't stand those filthy humans at this place!"

Koal just stood there by her door, and left to the kitchen.

* * *

The time was 6 am, and a bunch of students were walking around the campus. 

"It's an honor to have a student who promoted all the way from kinder to freshman," said the principal. "Here's your schedule for the classes." He handed Koal the card which listed all his classes. The principal smiled and said, "We hope you find our school quite amusing."

It took a while for Koal to find his right class. He asked someone for directions two times already. He found it by the time he figured out he was two minutes late to class.

"Okay, everyone," said the teacher, "This is Koal, our new student. It's been heard that he follows the culture of ancient China and he managed to promote from kinder all the way up to the freshmen level. But since I know how racist this class is, feel free to laugh at his painted face."

"Damn, what a bunch of racist people," said Koal, talking to himself. Throughout half of the school time, he survived the worst. Koal experienced trash dunks, being laughed at, trash dunks, being glomped tackled, and more trash dunks. "Why is this damned school so racist!" he asked himself angrily, while inside a trashcan. Koal got rid of the smell in the PE showers, and went to his last class for the day.

"Okay, students. Today in chemistry, you will need a partner," announced the teacher. Everyone walked around the class, getting a partner one by one. Koal just stood in the corner, thinking to himself.

"This school hates me," he thought, "Why do I insist to stay here instead of doing my mission back at home with Jugger? I thought this is good for my social interaction, but what Kindle said was right. Everyone has lots of hatred towards the Black Hole people. Why live in a city where they all hate you anyway? I hate this place so much-"

"Hello? Are you awake?" There was a voice.

Koal opened his eyes, and he heard another voice. "I assume you two are gonna be partners?"

"What?" said Koal, not knowing what's going on. The teacher was talking to him and another student. It was a girl, almost a little taller than Koal. "I guess, since my best friends already partnered each other," said the girl.

"Okay, then get in a lab desk, both of you." The teacher walked away. Koal didn't know what to say.

"Well, shall we go to our desks... umm... what's your name?"

Koal didn't say anything, but he tried to speak. "It's Kool, I mean Koal!"

"Hi, Koal. I'm Mina," she put out her hand for a handshake, but Koal bowed down instead. "You're not from around here, aren't you?" she asked.

"Actually, no. I came from the land of China," said Koal. Mina smiled and said, "Let's go to the desks, shall we?"

"Um, okay?" Mina grabbed Koal's hand. And Koal was beginning to smile...

* * *

"Ah, Koal! There you are! I've been told to pick you up!" 

High school ended today. Cade was talking to Koal. "Koal? Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah... yeah... let's get in the car," said Koal, not listening to him. Cade was puzzled.

When they got home, Koal didn't do the usual thing he always do when he comes home. "Hey, Koal! When is dinner ready?"

"Yeah... yeah..."

"Uhh... Koal?" Nervin wondered why Koal never started to prepare dinner, like he always did last week. Yina came in to the kitchen and asked, "What's with clown face being like that?" she asked. Koal was only sitting on the chair, putting his head on the table and thinking.

"He's been like that ever since he got home," explained Nervin. Yina thought for awhile, then she shouted, "Hey, clown face! Hurry up and cook that food of yours!"

"Yeah... yeah..." It was the same response. Yina and Nervin just stood there. "Guess he's not cooking," said Yina.

"Does this mean a-"

"Mina? I don't know this Mina!" stuttered Koal, at a random time.

"Uh... Koal, Nervin didn't say Mina. Who is this Mina, anyway..." Yina made a thought before she finished the sentence. "Oh... I know what's Koal's problem now..."

Nervin was confused. "Huh? I don't get where you're going, Yina."

Suddenly, Yina bursted out laughing. "Don't you get it, you idiot? Koal is in love!"

"What!" Koal stuttered, and found Yina and Nervin laughing. "Why are you two people laughing?"

"We're laughing at you because you're in love!" said Yina.

"Stop that! I don't even know who this Mina is!" argued Koal.

Well, Yina enjoyed something today, and for the record, Nervin has no idea why he's laughing.


End file.
